Twist My Rubber Arm Girlfriend
by YouKnowItsTrueDealWithIt
Summary: Its been 5 years since Eli and Clare broke up. Alli and Adam are now married and trying to set up the couple again. Will it work? Or will theyre past tear them apart again.
1. New Beginning

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi. **_

_**I didn't work forever on this.. But I'm likin the way it started. **_

* * *

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

_**June 23rd**__** 2007**_

_**Toronto, Ontario, Canada**_

_**Clare's POV**_

_We laid under the stars on the hood of Morty. This night could not get any better. I snuggled my head in closer to his chest. Our fingers intertwined under the blanket. _

_We had been there for hours. Talking and laughing together. There was never and uncomfortable silence between us. That's what I loved so much about being with him. We were so perfect for each other. It was scary how much I cared for him. _

_He turned his face to me. My stomach got more butterflies as it always did when his emerald eyes pierced my blue ones. _

_His warm soft lips pressed up against mine. Making my stomach flip over and over again. He broke the kiss and smiled. Then whispered in my ear, "Clare.. I love you."_

"_Eli.." I whispered back, "I could never love anyone more than you." I snuggled in closer too him. Softly in the background a slow song played. Eli lifted his head up swung his legs over the side of Morty and took my hand. _

_He pulled me off of Morty and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck and lay my head on his chest. Listening to his slow steady heart beat. _

_Our hips swayed with the beat of the music and it felt like we were the only too people left on the earth. I felt him kiss the top of my head and then rest his chin on my head. His grip tightened and he pulled me closer. _

_The music played and we danced for hours. The silence between us wasn't awkward. It was peaceful. I was happy to be with him and he was happy to be with me. _

_Finally around 1 am we both fell asleep on the hood of Morty. I woke the next morning next to the hottest guy I've ever seen. The thoughts went through my head was he's mine. Only mine. And I was his. _

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

…_**.**_

_**November 24**__**th**__** 2012 **_

_**Ottawa, Ontario, Canada**_

_**Eli's POV**_

I stepped out of Morty and started walking up the path to Adams house. Yes. We were still best friends even after Clare and I broke up 5 years ago. A year after we broke up Clare got in a terrible accident. Sending her into a coma for almost a year.

Or so Adam told me. I missed Clare still to this day. I missed her more then anyone in the world. It was difficult falling asleep, only to end up dreaming about Clare. And how her perfect golden brown curls framed her face. How her beautiful blue eyes made me go numb for a second whenever she looked at me.

I always wanted her to be mine, and I always wanted to be hers. But I guess fate had other plans. We broke up in a fight about Julia. Of course. And a year later she got in the accident. No one knows what kind of accident it was and she couldn't tell us because the accident knocked out half of her memory.

I never heard about it till about 3 months after she got out of the coma. For a month I cried myself to sleep knowing she was hurt like that. I constantly wondered if she remembered who I was. I knew who she was. She was the beautiful girl who stole my heart and never gave it back.

She probably had a million guys after her right now. I mean how could they not love Clare? With how stunning and amazing she is. But there's no use living in the past anymore is there. Even though I'm still deeply in love with her.. Deep down I knew it would never happen again.

I got to the front door and knocked. I could hear heels clicking against the floor getting closer until the door opened and there stood Adam's wife Alli. Yes.. I know what your thinking.. Alli? Alli Bhandari? Yes. It's Alli Bhandari. She fell in love with Adam after Drew broke her heart and Adam was the one to care for her.

This all happened while Clare was in the hospital. While I had no clue she was in there. I wish I hadn't made that mistake. If I had known I would've found her. And stayed with her until she woke up. Even if it took a year.

"Eli!" she grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck for a hug. "I'm so happy too see you again! And so is Adam. Very very excited." she opened the door more motioning for me to come in.

I stepped in and admired the house. It was filled with fancy furniture, dark painted walls, signed posters of famous bands. Like the Proxemics and Fall Out Boy. I wondered how he knew these bands. He was never the music listening type, but i guess Alli could have dawned on him.

Adam came down the steps smiling. "Eli!" he shouted. "Adam! It's been so long!" I replied with a smirk.

"Oh I know.. What? 2 years?" he asked while trying to tie his shoe. "Well yea.. You married Alli that year, and I was your best man. That night was.. Oh my" I laughed. "Yea.. Wasn't Clare still in the hospital that night?" he asked slowly waiting to see if it stung me to even talk about it.

My throat tightened and I could feel my eyes almost well with tears as I pushed them away then tried to answer. "..Yea I think." "Oh." he replied looking down in shame for asking. "Sorry man."

"Its fine.. Its just.. I miss her." I replied softly. "I wish I could see her. More then anything in the world. That's what I want for Christmas. Too see Clare."

Adam thought about it for a minute. "Eli.. No ones talked to Clare for months. Not even Alli. And she's her best friend. Still. I doubt we could ever get a hold of her." he bit his lip.

* * *

**Chapter 1 (: Review! Hope you like it. **


	2. Memories

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi or its characters.**_

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

"Have you even made an effort to contact her?" I shouted which made him jump back a little. "Eli, calm down." he replied grabbing my arm so I didn't go into rage. I pushed him away extremely mad now.

"Adam-" I started but he cut me off. "You need to talk to her don't you." a devilish grin formed on his face. "How'd you know?" I asked sharply. "Seriously Eli? We've been best friends for almost 6 years. I've memorized you." he laughed.

Before I could even reply to that, he yelled, "Alli! Where is Clare's number?" "Its in my phone!" she called from the kitchen. Adam walked over and started messing with Alli's blackberry. My heart skipped a beat as he picked up the phone and put it too his ear.

I heard the faint ring as he waited for her to answer. A smile formed on his face then he looked at me.

**Adam- "Hey Clare"**

**Clare - "Hey.. Um" **

**Adam - "Its Adam on Alli's phone." **

**Clare - "Oh. Hey Adam. Nice to talk to you." **

**Adam - "Its nice to hear from you too Clare" **

I motioned for him to give me the phone. I wanted to hear her sweet soft voice again. Of course he ignored me. But then he replied to something that made me almost stop breathing.

**Adam - "Oh. So you and your boyfriend just broke up?" **He winked at me.

**Clare - "..Yea. Kinda." **

**Adam - "I'm sorry Clare." **

**Clare - "Its fine. It wasn't your fault. We were just too different."**

**Adam - "Well I hope you get better. But hey I was wondering.. Do you remember a guy named Eli? **Adam asked her slowly.

**Clare - "Eli? It kinda sounds familiar.. But no. Sorry." **

**Adam - "Oh." **He sighed trying to avoid eye contact with me.

**Clare - "Why?"**

**Adam- "Just wondering."**

**Clare - "Oh. Well Adam I have to leave for class. I'll talk to you later?"**

**Adam - "Yea ok Clare. It was nice talking to you. Miss you" **"Tell her I miss her too!" Alli called from the kitchen.

**Adam - "Alli misses you too" **he laughed.

**Clare - "Tell her I miss her and we need to get together. Soon. I miss you too Adam! Bye!" **

**Adam - "Bye." **he whispered then hung up. He turned and set Alli's phone back down on the counter. "Eli.. I'm sorry." he looked up at me.

I was suddenly mad at myself. For not being there when she was in the hospital. Not being there when she woke up. I wish I had known right away. But I don't think anyone knew until she'd been in there for a while.

It stung me to know that she didn't remember me. None the less love me anymore. I felt bad that she just broke up with her boyfriend.. But I wish I had been in the position. So her heart would never have been broken again.

I know she probably wouldn't want to see me even if she remembered me.. But I want too see her. After all these years.

"Well.." Adam started. "Do you still want to go to the bar?" I looked up and smirked. "How could I not want to go drinking with my best friend? ..Its not like Clare not remembering me is gonna ruin my night.." I looked down then back up forcing a smile.

"Ok then." he turned and walked to the kitchen to tell Alli where he was going. I turned around and started outside and waited for him.

**Adam's POV**

I made think that I was going to tell Alli where I was going. I wasn't. I walked into the kitchen behind Alli and I heard the front door shut as Eli went outside to wait. She turned to me. Searching my face for why I was in there. She found it. "We need to set them up.. Without them finding out each others names." she smiled.

"How though? Its almost impossible.. What about a masquerade? They wouldn't be able to see each others faces.. But would probably mention their names in the introduction." I sighed. "A anonymous blind-date?" Alli suggested quietly.

"Alli that's brilliant!" I exclaimed kissing her on the cheek and running towards the door. I walked out and got in Morty with Eli. We drove to the bar and got wasted.

It was about 3 am when I called Alli asking her to pick us up. Because clearly we couldn't. She drove down and picked us up leaving Morty in the parking lot until morning. I let Eli sleep in the guest bed room and Alli and I went to bed.

When I woke up I nauseous with a splitting headache. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing my forehead with the palm of my hand. Alli came over with a glass of water and handed it too me. Laying her head on my shoulder as I took and chugged it.

"How are we going to set them up on an anonymous blind date? They cant really talk without mentioning their names.." she started. "Alli. If we tell them that they cant say there names.. Then I'm sure Eli would keep his promise and not mention his name. Besides Clare doesn't remember him.. Its just Clare we have to keep from saying her name." I cut her off. She looked up at me and smiled. "Then it's a go?"

"Yes. Plan anonymous blind date is a go." I smiled and kissed her head.


	3. Mystery?

_**I really appreciated all your reviews. Thanks (: It made my day knowing all of you liked it. **_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi.**_

* * *

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

_**August 15th**__** 2007**_

_**Toronto, Ontario, Canada**_

**Eli's POV**

_Her blue eyes searched mine from across the table at the Dot. A sheepish smile formed on her face. I rubbed her knuckles gently with my thumb. We were taken in a light conversation with our eyes. No words were needed to talk. _

_Her face was like an angel. She studied my silver guitar pick necklace before I stood up, took it off, walked over and put it on her. She looked up at me and smiled as I leaned down and kissed her gently. She smiled looking at the necklace. _

_I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Clare. I can never love anyone more than you." before walking back and sitting down in my chair across from her. "Eli. I love you" she smiled sweetly making my knees weak. Knowing she was in love with me made shake a little. I had the prettiest girl in the world. _

_I wished it would never end. _

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Clare's POV**

I wonder what Adam meant when he asked me about Eli? I remembered Eli. But knowing Adam he would just tell Eli. I wanted to see Eli so much.. But I knew he didn't want to see me. And after the breakup with Brandon two days ago I just wanted to forget about everything. Which I couldn't when Adam brought up Eli.

I still missed him.. Yea. I still thought about him every day yea. After the accident truthfully Eli was the first person I remembered. I wished he had been there. But I guess he didn't care.

I walked over to my dresser and opened the top drawer. Pulling out a little velvet box and opening it. I picked up the silver guitar pick necklace he gave me 5 years ago. I remembered that day. Every detail of it. He stole the words from my mouth and gave me his prized possession.

Tears streamed down my face as I remembered what we had. I missed it. I sat down on my bed and held it against my heart clenched tightly in my hand. I eventually fell asleep crying. I woke up to find three new texts from Alli.

_**Clare! I need to talk to you! It's a surprise! (:**_

_**Clare! Please call me! Please! **_

_**It involves you, a cute guy, and an anonymous masquerade! :D **_

I quickly called her back thinking it was an excuse to get me to call her. It wasn't.

**Alli - "Clare!" **Her voice ran in my ears.

**Clare - "Alli, what do you need?" **I asked already knowing her answer.

**Alli - "Ok.." **She started. **"I set you up on an anonymous blind date. We're going to a masquerade!" **

**Clare - "Oh, Alli! What do you mean by anonymous exactly..?" **

**Alli - "It means you cant tell him your name." **I could practically hear her grin.

**Clare - "It sounds amazing, Alli, but just breaking up with Brandon-"**

**Alli - "Screw Brandon! He broke your heart! This guy is amazing. I'm your best friend and I'm not letting you pass him up!" **She cut me off sharply.

**Clare - "Eh.. Fine." **I replied quietly.

**Alli - "Yay! Now what are we going to wear?" **She exclaimed.

**Clare - "I don't know." **I bit my lip. **"Will you help me?" **I asked her.

**Alli - "Yes!" **She squealed almost breaking my eardrum.

**Clare - "Geez Alli.. Wanna meet at the mall at say 1:30?"**

**Alli - "Ok! Cya there Clare!" **She hung up and I found myself smiling to myself. I wondered if he would be like Eli. Which brought me back to my heart feeling empty. But I got over it quickly. I took a shower, straightened my hair then drove to the mall.

Alli showed up a just a little bit late. As always. She made her grand entrance. Wearing purple heels, a short jean skirt, a purple and white cami and a leather jacket. I as usual was wearing jeans, sneakers and a blue floral short sleeve shirt.

She pulled me into a tight hug. "Clare its been sooo long! You look amazing!" she smiled referring to my short straightened hair. "Thanks" I grinned. She hooked arms with me and we started shopping for dresses. She found an amazing red dress that went to the floor and had jewel embedded swirls coming up from the bottom.

I found an amazing short sleeve dress black and white which went down to my ankles. I decided on some black boots and we picked out beautiful masks. Mine covered up my eyes and cheeks. Alli's covered half her face. Like the Phantom Of The Opera's. She told me that the masquerade would be tomorrow at 6:30 pm. Then we said our goodbyes and I went home. Tired of shopping and fell asleep.

**Alli's POV**

"Adam!" I called when I walked through the front door. "Yes?" He called from the living room. I walked in and dropped beside him. I got Clare to go. Now its your turn to talk to Eli I smiled. "Gr. Why cant you!" he whined. "Adam.. I did my part. Now do yours" I smirked and kissed him on the cheek. "Fine" he groaned and got up to go talk to Eli who was currently yelling at the TV for his favorite hockey team to win.

**Adam's POV**

I grabbed the remote off the armrest of the couch and flicked the TV off. "Hey!" he looked back at me. "Eli we need to talk." "What is it?" he asked sheepishly. "Alli and I set you up on an anonymous blind date with one of her friends. She's really pretty and nice and I know you'll like her." "What the fuck Adam!" he shouted. "What do you mean by anonymous anyway?" "It means you cant tell her your name. Your going to a masquerade with her tomorrow. Alli and I are coming also." He looked down and thought for a minute.

"Fine. Whatever. But no one will compare to Clare." he sighed and grabbed the remote. Turning the TV back on and continued yelling till they scored. I turned and smirked. Walking out of the room I whispered to myself "You have no idea."

"There I told him and he agreed reluctantly" I told Alli. "You didn't tell him who it was though did you?" "No! I promise." "Well good." She kissed me on the cheek. "I'm going to bed. I'll be taking Clare out to get her hair done tomorrow morning so we can get ready for the masquerade together." she whispered in my ear before walking upstairs and going to bed.

**~The Next Day~**

**Clare's POV**

Alli showed up early the next morning to get ready with me. She had our dresses in giant dress bags making them look alot bigger and fluffier then i had chosen. Though they were the same.

She fixed my hair Ke$ha style and applied my makeup. She was always looking for an excuse to do crazy things with my makeup.

She applied the last dab of dark red lipstick and stood back in satisfaction. Smiling as if she just won the lottery and I was the prize. I looked in the mirror and the person I saw reminded me of when I had tried to dress emo for Eli to piss my parents off and realize they were messing up their daughter. It didn't work the way I expected. Eli still rejected me and made me look foolish. I did that by myself but he could have at least made me feel better.

But its the past. Now i have a hot date with a man i don't even know but.. I'm sure he's nice!

I helped Alli with her hair and we forced our amazingly short dresses on, we were ready.

We had rented a limo for the night, so when it got here we rushed to the masquerade hoping to be earlier then Adam.

I noticed Alli texting him about something but i knew it was probably about me so I decided to keep my mouth shut for the rest of the ride.

We arrived at the huge ball and stepped out onto the red carpet. Surprisingly this was just like a premiere, with a red carpet, a bunch of paparazzi taking a bunch of pictures. I felt like a celebrity. Clearly Alli had gone out of her way with her connections for this party. I'm pretty sure by the end of the night I would have met a lot of celebritys.

We walked through the huge french double doors and down a long decorated hallway. There were tables lining the wall with wreaths and little candles and everything else decorative. There were lights hanging criss cross all over the ceiling down the hall.

We got to the end and pushed open another set of french doors and we were in the large ball room.

It was amazing and reminded me of the Phantom of the Opera masquerade. Of course i didn't have a hot phantom, but i might have someone just as close.

We were standing by the table of food when i saw Adam enter the room followed by someone vaguely familiar. But no. It couldn't be.

**Eli's POV**

Adam forced me to go to a suit shop for a suit i would only wear once, and would be burned after i got done. I was a dark person that prefered old time outfits and black. Everything MUST be black. We were ready to go and Adam and i drove Morty to the ball. I was excited to meet this mystery girl but.. I still wanted to see Clare. I mean after all.. She was the only person that made me feel alive. She was amazing. She was Clare Diane Edwards and i wished her name had been changed to Clare Diane Goldsworthy. But wishes don't always come true.

Casually we walked into the ball, i noticed i was getting alot of noses turned up at my choice to wear eyeliner with a top hat. But who the hell cared what i wore, i was a nobody anyway.

I looked around for Alli but then i saw her. With a short petite blonde girl. She looked amazing in the short dress obviously Alli chose for her. She noticed me and smiled sheepishly, it made my body go numb the same way Clare's smiles did. What the hell was wrong with me? I need Clare. Right now. Not even this girl could take her place.


	4. Masquerade

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi.. But you already knew that.**_

_**Chapter 4(: I'm sorry in advance. Really hope you like it! I love reviews and suggestions. ****  
**_

* * *

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Clare's POV**

He slowly approached me and Alli smiling smugly. I blushed when he complimented my outfit and we all stood there in silence for a minute.

Alli grabbed Adams hand and pulled him onto the dance floor for a slow song. Leaving me and the mystery guy standing there awkwardly.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me close to his chest. Making me gasp while he grinned. "Would you like to dance?" he whispered darkly. "Sure" I smiled sweetly praying the butterflies in my stomach would get out.

We walked out onto the dance floor and he put his hands on my hips and I put my arms around his neck.

We swayed with the music as it picked up a bit he pulled me closer and he began leading our speed. He looked down at me and smiled as I tried to keep up with his swift movements.

"So what are we supposed to call each other this whole night?" I looked up at his green eyes. Something about him reminded me of Eli. But no. It's impossible.

"I don't know" he replied slowly. "But I'm calling you blue eyes." she smirked. I blushed then thought for a minute. "I get to call you Mystery then." "Why mystery?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Because you seem dark and mysterious…" "…Just like Eli.." I whispered to myself. "Who?" he starred at me. "Uhm.. Adam." I replied quickly. "Blue eyes, you realize you're a terrible liar.. Right?" he smiled.

"Yeah yeah yeah." I grinned "I've heard it before." Alli suddenly came up behind me and pulled me away from the mystery guy. Adam moved in front of him and Alli confronted me.

"So! How do you like him?" she grinned. "He's nice.. But I wish I knew his name." I replied. "Well you cant. Its anonymous.." she huffed. "I know. But I feel weird calling him Mystery."

"Clare you'll find out eventually. Now tell me is he nice?" she looked at me for an answer. "Yes. Very nice. Its almost scary."

**Eli's POV**

She seems so familiar? But where have I seen her before? Her smile is like an angels and her blue eyes were just like the ocean.

Alli came and pulled her away to talk to her. I wonder what about but Adam confronted me also. "Soo what do ya think of her?" he grinned.

"She's.. Amazing. And so familiar I just don't know where." I looked down. Adam squirmed a bit then replied "I guess she must.. Uh.. Be special if you like her right away." he tried to think of a better lie.

"Uh Adam.. Are you hiding something?" I starred at him. "No, I'm just happy you like her." he choked out before scurrying away. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. What was he hiding?

I walked towards where Alli was interrogating blue eyes. Alli's eyes widened when I grabbed blue eyes's hand and pulled her back onto the dance floor. "Thanks" she grinned. "No problem."

We started dancing slowly again. Not realizing everyone was staring at us. She lifter her head off my chest and blushed. Snapping me out of my thoughts. The masquerade was nearly over. I still wanted more time with her though.

She pulled away embarrassed and looked at me. "Sorry." she said quietly. "Sorry for what?" I smirked. Her eyes searched mine looking for something. I couldn't tell what though.

**Adam's POV**

"They're so cute together!" Alli exclaimed while staring at Eli and Clare dance. "Aren't you glad we got them together?" she smiled at me.

"Yeah.. But I almost let the secret out. Now he's really suspicious." I replied guiltily. "You WHAT?" she shouted making everyone look at us for a moment.

"I'm SORRY!" I sighed then walked to the washroom to avoid Alli's wrath.

**Eli's POV**

"Ok if we want to find out each others names.. And cant say them out loud.. Lets text them to each other?" I suggested hoping to get to know more about this amazing girl. "Ok" she smiled and gave me her number.

Not thinking anything of it, we exchanged texts. And on the count of 3 opened them.

**1**

**2**

**3**

I took a deep breath and opened the text. Staring at the screen my jaw dropped open. My throat tightened and I couldn't breathe. She was the same. Her eyes looked up at mine and filled with tears.

"Eli..?" she choked out before breaking down in tears.

**Adam's POV**

**I walked back out and noticed Eli and Clare texting someone. Or each other. "Shit!" I thought to myself when I saw their reaction. **

**Alli was staring at them. Obviously thinking the same thing. Fuck.**


	5. Be mine

_**Just going to put this out there. I had many inspirations for this story.. But I think the biggest ones were WAZAM, And DollyJArmy **__**ß Check her fanfic account. You can follow her on Twitter, DollyJArmy & The_WAZAM. Plus the rest of my RP Family. I Love them to bits. 3**_

_**By The Way..! Sorry I didn't update faster! Blame mah gurl Meli for nagging me to write two more chapters in the DRP Penthouse :P Her twitter is Omj_Meli incase you feel the need to yell at her. XD Now onto the story. Enjoy! 3**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi. **_

* * *

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Eli's POV**

"Clare..?" I whispered while bringing my hand up and cupping her cheek. I wiped the tears off with the pad of my thumb. Her blood shot but still beautiful blue eyes looked up at me. "..Clare you remember me?" her eyes filled with tears again.

I pulled her closer and she buried her face in my shoulder and bawled. "You were the first person I remembered when my memory came back." she replied softly in between sobs. I rubbed her back with the tips of my fingers softly trying to calm her down.

She lifted her head up to look at me. Her mascara was running down her cheeks and her nose was red. "Then why did you tell Adam you didn't remember me?" I asked quietly. Her eyes filled with tears more. "Because I thought you hated me. And if I remembered you it would piss you off more." she started crying again. I pulled her back and wrapped my arms around her. "Clare. I could never hate you. I have always loved you and always will."

"Then why weren't you at the hospital when I woke up?" she choked out and I could feel my throat tighten. "Because I never knew you were in there until 3 months after you got out." I got out before tears started welling in my eyes. "And when I found out you didn't remember me it killed me that the girl I still loved after 5 years didn't remember me."

She stopped crying and looked up at me through her thick wet lashes. "How could I not love you? How could I ever forget you Eli? You're the one of a kind badass I fell in love with." she sniffed then laid her head back down. My grip tightened and I never wanted to be away from her again.

I could feel a lump form in my throat as I remembered the past 5 years. All the sluts that had been in my bed, each and every night. Especially the most recent one. Tricia. She had tried to turn our one night fling into a relationship. Damn was she an idiot. I was ashamed of it. I didn't want Clare to know. It would ruin a fresh start with her.

Adam casually walked up beside us. "Heyy… So how's the date goin?" Clare lifted her head up and glared at him. He put his hands up in defence. "Sorry. But I couldn't stand seeing my two best friends miserable without each other when I know for a fact they both still love each other." he sighed. "Its fine Adam. Thank you." Clare laid her head back down. 'Thank You' I mouthed to him and pulled Clare closer. He smirked with satisfaction, turned and walked towards Alli.

She looked nervous. Like I would kill her because she set us up. I gave her a reassuring smile to let her know what she did made my life better. I still couldn't believe I was standing there with the most gorgeous girl in the world crying into my shoulder. Though she had changed drastically with her hair short, blonde and styled like Ke$ha, her curves were more mature then they had been five years ago she was still the most beautiful girl in my eyes.

Gently her head lifted up so she could look into my eyes. "What happens now?" she asked softly, her voice still hoarse from the crying. I cringed at the thought of losing her. At the thought of her being with another man. It pissed me off. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. "I don't know Clare. Being here with you right now, it makes me never want to lose you again." I whispered, trying to sound confident. Though on the inside I was shaking.

"Whatever you want.. I want. I just want you to be happy. Even if it means never seeing you again." I sighed. "Eli. I want to be with you." her eyes stared into mine. It took all I had to not take her right then and there. But I kept control.

My breath hitched. I leaned down slowly and pressed my lips against hers. She didn't pull away so that gave me the permission to do more. I deepened the kiss and pulled her closer. I broke it, hearing the sound of suction breaking.

She pouted a bit then looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Sorry." I sighed still stuck on the thoughts of my past. I didn't want Clare to know. She would hate me. It just got so usual, as I was lonely. Clare tore away. Obviously thinking that I didn't want to be with her. Which wasn't true. I wanted her more than anything. I was still processing all that just happened a few minutes ago.

I had just found out that the girl I had still loved after 5 years was the girl in my arms right now. And that she lied to Adam about remembering me because she thought I hated her. This was too much.

She was staring down at her shoes. Gently I lifted her chin up with my finger too look into her eyes. "I'm sorry Clare. For everything. For not being there when you woke up. For the fight about Julia. Everything." I managed to whisper. Her eyes shined when they met mine. "I'm sorry too, for everything. I missed you Eli. And the fight over who you loved more, Julia or Me.. Was stupid. I'm sorry." she looked down again. "Clare. Will you be mine?" I grinned. "Eli. Yes" her eyes shot over to Adam then back at me. A small grin formed on her face.

Finally. She was mine. And no one could steal her. Ever. Again.

_**

* * *

OK! I hope you liked it (: I'll be updating every other for the DRP Penthouse and this fanfic, depending on the week. I hope you liked it! By the way, Tricia was inspired by my bestie/lover Tricia_Lynn. (Follow her on Twitter).**_

_**I love reviews/suggestions. Hope to see a lot of them! 3**_


	6. Authors Note

_**Heyy!**_

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had a little bit of writers block, and have been working on 2 other stories. My apologizes! **_

_**I was questioning if that should be the ending of the story. It could work either way. I do have some more ideas with it but that would make a good ending. **_

_**Tell me what you think! Do you want me to continue or end it there? Review & suggestions help. Thanks! Remember if you want to tell me something on Twitter or DM me! MunroCFollwr **_

_**~Erin**_


End file.
